CELESTIAL-ICE LOVE
by Deesha G
Summary: Its been two years since Lucy joined Fairy ay and Lucy loved each other for a long time but haven't confessed to each other. Gray decided to confess his love for her on the 2nd birthday year of Lucy at Fairy Tail. While doing that they gets naughty.One-shot. my first story in fanfic hope u'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic+lemon WARNING and this is a birthday gift to my friend The Lonely She-Wolf.**

**Belated Happy Birthday Sweety.**

**Please do forgive for my mistakes if there are any.**

**Hope you will like my story.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Celestial-Ice Love**

It was just a normal day at the guild of Fairy Tail. Usual brawl were taking place. Lucy was sitting at the bar and was having her favourite strawberry milkshake. She looked around the guild and sighed.

"Are you alright Lucy? Today you sighed for God knows how many times. I lost tract of it after 462nd time. Tell me what's bothering you?" asked MiraJane worriedly.

"I am fine Mira. Umm… do you know where Gray is? I haven't seen him since morning." Lucy said.

Mira knew that Lucy and Gray loved each other but they did not confessed to each other.

"I'm sorry Lucy but he did not came to the guild today, maybe he went somewhere. Don't worry dear he will be back by tomorrow at the guild." Mira said and smiled to her celestial mage friend.

Suddenly Lisanna came running towards Lucy and tackled her into a tight hug which made Lucy fall to the floor.

"Lucyyyy…. You won't believe what I'm going to say to you now. Natsu just asked me to be his girlfriend and kissed me." Lisanna said and blushed.

Both Mira and Lucy squealed in joy. They both congratulated her and talked about how it happened a little.

Turning towards the clock Lucy noticed it was getting late so she decided to leave and told everyone goodnight.

**Time Skip at Lucy's home**

**(Lucy's POV)**

I entered into my apartment and slowly closed the door. Suddenly a pair of strong arms hugged me from behind. I was about to scream but the person slowly whispered in my ears, "Happy 1st Year Birthday at Fairy Tail Lucy" and placed a small kiss on her shoulder.

I will know this voice even she was 100 meters away. I blushed a little and stuttered ,"G-Gray… w-why were y-you not there in the g-guild today a-and w-what are y-you d-doing?"

Gray slowly turned me around so that I was facing him and answered, "I was just making something prepared for a girl whom I love for a long time and thought about confessing to her."

Though the lights were off and I still could not turn it on I can feel that Gray was smiling.

"What do you mean? And who is the lucky girl?"

"Do you really want to know that bad Lucy? Ok I'll show you just now."

With that he slowly moved his hands from my waist and grabbed my ass tight and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped and he took the chance and put his tongue into my mouth. Does this mean he also shared the same feeling that I felt for him so long? So that lucky girl is no one else but myself?

I felt very happy at this and slowly gave into the kiss.

**(Normal POV)**

After few minutes they broke apart for air. But Gray moved slowly towards her neck and started suckling and kissing it. A moan came out off Lucy's mouth and Gray could not wait any longer to take her right now and make her his forever.

But if he now give in to his instinct then hi plan for Lucy will fail. He slowly backed away from Lucy to which sighed sadly. Gray chuckled at it and said, "Don't worry Lucy we will continue this after the dinner, if you want."

He then grabbed her hand slowly took her to the dining table. Lucy was shocked when she entered into the room. It was decorated with candles, 'I LOVE U' balloons, strings and white-red roses. On the table there was dinner of two. She turned towards Gray who was smiling at her.

Lucy jumped towards Gray and hugged him tightly and said, "Thank you so much Gay. You don't know how long I have waited for this day. I love you Gray I always have."

Gray hugged her back, gave a peck on her forehead and said, "I always wanted to confess my love to you Lucy but I was afraid that you may not return my feelings and that may ruin our friendship. But yesterday when I came to know from Mira that you also feel the same way for me I couldn't wait anymore and decided to confess it to you today."

After some time they had their dinner and were now sitting on the couch and talking about Natsu and Lisanna. When it was getting darker Lucy suggested Gray to stay that night to which Gray replied, "I was also not planning to leave you tonight." Again Lucy blushed furiously at this.

Gray slowly moved towards her and cupped her cheeks and said' " You look cute when you blush."

And kissed her slowly. It started with a slow passionate one which eventually turned into a hungry kiss. They didn't realize that while kissing Gray was laying on top of Lucy. Slowly Gray moved down from neck to collar bone to shoulder and the again back. He found Lucy's sensitive spot on her neck and started suckling and nibbling it.

Lucy moaned loudly at this. It was music to his ears. He broke the kiss and said, "You taste so good Luce" and again started his work of kissing, sucking and nibbling.

Lucy pulled him by his hair and kissed him hungrily. Gray's right hand slowly slipped down her body and he started to fumble with the hem of her shirt, his hands meandering up the thin fabric. Gray's ice like fingers ran along the lace on her bra and she gasped against his lips.

Gray was enjoying the taste of her creamy skin while his hands did their handiwork under her shirt. The hooks of her bra came undone, she sucked in a breath, wriggling as Gray quickly pulled of her shirt and threw it at a corner.

Again Gray came down and started kissing her while his hands started massaging her breasts and twikling the heard nipples. Lucy moaned loudly into Gray's mouth, her body was squirming with pleasure beneath him. As Gray's tongue fought for dominance with Lucy, his left hand was massaging her sensitive lush mounds and his other hand pulled Lucy's skirt along with her thong down in one swift move.

Lucy now lay naked on the sofa and was feeling a little embarrassed. Gray stood up and took of his pants. Lucy looked at his length and gasped. How will she be able to put that inside her?

Noticing this Gray just smirked and again laid back on her.

"Don't worry Lucy I'll be gentle I promise. But fast let me taste you more."

Again he started to kiss her. His mouth captured her left nipple while the other played with right breast. He moved his tongue in a circular motion, while she continued to moan louder. He did the same action with the other nipple and began to trail kisses down her naval and he gave her a long lick their making Lucy whine at the teasing. Gray just chuckled and continued it for few more times.

Gray's hand then made its way to her womanhood, his finger began to move around her clit.

"Wow Luce, you are so wet." With that he gave a long lick to her folds. Gray was overwhelmed by the taste and her scent, he started licking with more force. Slowly he started sucking over her clit and put one of his digit in her.

Lucy gasped loudly. Gray smirked at this and continued his ministrations and slowly put two more digits within her. He started pumping faster and faster. Lucy shrieked and said, "Gray.. I …. I am"

"Let it go Lucy. I want taste you."

Crying Gray's name loudly she let go of her first orgasm. Gray licked all the juice clear from his hand and her legs. He loved the taste very much.

Gray came up and again kissed her so that she can taste herself. Gray then positioned himself at her entrance, just as he was about to thrust in he captured his lips and pushed into her.

She was tight, just as he thought and pushed fully into her. He felt her fingernails dig into his skin. They stayed still for a while for Lucy to adjust and when she felt the pain start to fade away she rolled her hips and felt the pleasure.

At this Gray pulled out till only the head was in and then thrust back in, Lucy felt a little bit of pain but mostly pleasure. He repeated this again each time going faster, deeper and harder , Lucy couldn't help but let out loud moans. She's never felt like this before, she didn't knew sex felt this great and plus point is she is having it with person whom she loved.

Gray then hit a spot causing her back to arch and she let out a silent scream, he knew he just hit her sweet point. He finally found it, he continued to hit the spot until he felt her tighten around him. Suddenly he pulled out of her confusing her but then he moved her onto her hands and knees then he entered her from behind. She didn't know if she had the strength to hold herself up but she had to try.

"AH..ah… Gray harder and faster, please. Oh God. " she couldn't her sentence anymore. One of Gray's hands snacked around her waist to rub her clit. She let out a surprised gasp at this, she wouldn't last any longer. Then she lost it, she tightened around him and screamed his name.

Gray wasn't far behind with one more thrust he let loose a long spurt of his seeds into her womb, filling her up. Lucy fell down to the sofa in exhaustion, she couldn't move anymore. Gray pulled out of her and collapsed on top of her.

After few moments he carried her to the bed and laid her down on the bed, then he laid down beside her breathing heavily.

"That was great Gray/Lucy" they said in unison, looked at each other and laughed. They faced each other and Gray put one hand around her waist and pulled her closer. He gave a chaste kiss to Lucy and whispered' "I love you Lucy Heartfilia for the rest of my life."

"I love you too Gray Fullbuster and I always will love you till the end"

With that they drifted to sleep within the arm of the other and started their new life. 

**As a beginner um trying my best guys. Hope you like it..**

**Please please please review to inspire me…**

**Till next time take care.**

**With Love Deesha **** .**


	2. Chapter 3

**A.N : Guys should I change the story of "Celestial-Ice Love" from one-shot to a story line?**

**I met with a severe accident so maybe I will not be able to post for the next few months maybe. Thanks to my cousin who is typing it for me. But do tell what to do next so I can think of many plots for you people to enjoy.**


End file.
